Face à face
by Izabel65
Summary: House joue le baby-sitter pour Rachel. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve seul avec elle. Comment cela va-t-il se passer?


Voilà un petit [OS] où je mets en scène Rachel face à House. Cela se passe donc après la saison 6; pas de réel spoiler.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**13 h55, salle de diagnostic :**

- Il lui faut une ponction lombaire !_ Maintient Forman_  
- Et moi je vous dis de lui faire une biopsie cérébrale !_ Insiste House_  
- C'est inutile et dangereux !  
- On peut déjà commencer par changer le traitement et lui donner des antibiotiques à spectres larges….propose Taub.

_House va répliquer quand son attention est captée par le bruit rapide de talons dans le couloir. Aucun doute, Lisa s'approche très rapidement même._

_Quelques secondes plus tard elle entre d'un pas vif dans la salle. Elle a l'air pressé et agacé. Mais, ce qu'il n'a pas prévu c'est la chose accrochée fermement à son cou. Que diable fait-elle avec sa fille à l'hôpital et en début de journée ?_

_Ignorant l'équipe, elle dépose le sac avec les affaires de Rachel sur la grande table en verre et s'approche de House. Lui collant Rachel dans les bras._

- Marina est malade et j'ai une réunion budgétaire dans quinze minutes.  
- Non attends ! Tu veux que je garde ta fille ! Pas question !  
- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! Vois le bon côté de la mission ; pas de consultations aujourd'hui !  
- Mais je….  
- A plus tard, _elle lui dépose un baiser rapide sur les lèvres_. Amusez-vous bien, et toi sois mignonne _dit-elle à sa fille à lui faisant un bisou sur la joue._

_House n'a même pas le temps de répliquer que Lisa est déjà partie. Il pousse alors un véritable soupir de désespoir qui déclenche l'hilarité de son équipe.  
_  
- Et merde !  
- Hé mède, _répète aussitôt Rachel._  
- Vous avez intérêt à faire attention à ce que vous dites maintenant.  
- Chase a raison, si Cuddy se rend compte que sa fille dit des grossièretés….  
- Ouais, elle me le fera payer. Ça n'a pas que des avantages de coucher avec sa patronne en fin de compte.  
- Et pour le patient, _demande Forman._  
- Soyez heureux, je vous le laisse ; faites comme vous voulez, du moment que vous ne le tuez pas !

_Il se retrouve seul, avec Rachel dans les bras. Il baisse enfin son regard sur elle. La petite, biberon d'eau vissé dans la bouche le dévisage ; elle ne semble pas effrayée, ni d'être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Une bonne chose.  
_  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu serais plus vieille je te filerai quelques billets pour que tu restes dans ton coin. Mais là ?  
- Sé pas, _répond Rachel et se penchant_, décende pa tère.  
- Bonne idée, tu pèses une tonne !

_Gardant tant bien que mal l'équilibre, il se penche un peu pour faire descendre la petite ; elle se redresse brutalement sans raison et donne un magnifique coup de tête sur le nez de House._

- Pu…naise ! Ça va pas ! Tu viens de m'exploser le nez !

_Se rappelant à qui il parle, il s'arrête tout à coup et fixe Rachel qui debout face à lui le dévisage se demandant si elle doit pleurer ou pas. Comme il ne veut surtout pas que la mini-Cuddy se mette à hurler, il prend sur lui.  
_  
- Allez, tu peux te balader. Tu regardes mais tu ne touches pas.

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle part à la découverte de la salle. House, vérifie encore une fois, d'un coup d'œil rapide, que rien de potentiellement dangereux ne risque de blesser la petite et examine de plus près le contenue du sac. Affaires de rechange, couches, lingettes. Des cubes et des legos grands formats. Il y a même le goûter, parfait._

_Bon, il y a de quoi l'occuper. Il décide d'apporter tout ça dans son bureau, il pourra ainsi regarder sa série pendant que Rachel jouera. Il ne fait pas deux pas vers celui-ci, qu'il entend un bruit entre le jappement d'un jeune chiot et le couinement d'un jouet en plastique._

_Il soupire et se tourne vers mini-Cuddy ; elle est devant le tableau. Elle a posé son biberon par terre et elle essaie d'enlever le bouchon du feutre rouge. En trois enjambées House est à ses côtés et lui prend le feutre des mains alors qu'elle le porte à sa bouche._

- Ta mère ne t'a pas dit qu'il ne faut pas tout mettre à la bouche ?  
- Veu ékire là, _dit-elle en montrant le tableau._  
- Si ça peut te faire tenir tranquille. Tiens, _il lui redonne le stylo mais sans le bouchon._  
- Méki.

_Aussitôt elle commence à faire de magnifiques gribouillis sur le tableau. House débouche aussi les autres feutres. Voyant que Rachel est bien occupée, il apporte les jouets dans son bureau et récupère sa console. Au moins il pourra toujours jouer en la surveillant._

_Tout se passe bien pour le moment et il est plutôt soulagé. C'est la première fois qu'il est vraiment seul avec Rachel. Il sait que c'est aussi un test ; et il veut le passer haut la main.  
_  
_Naturellement au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Rachel se désintéresse du tableau et biberon à la main reprend son exploration de la salle. House la regarde sans rien dire ; seulement il est obligé de se lever quand elle disparait dans son bureau._

_Il la trouve fixant attentivement un objet posé sur son bureau. Quand elle sent sa présence elle se retourne et montrant l'objet de sa convoitise du doigt._

- Ousse ! Donne balle !  
- Hé mini-Cuddy, on se calme ! C'est pas parce que tu es la fille de la patronne que tu dois me donner des ordres.  
- Ousse ! Donne ! Te plé. _Insiste-t-elle dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère._  
- Ok, là c'est mieux. Tiens._ Il lui donne sa balle ; elle pose son biberon sur le bureau pour pouvoir la prendre_. Mais je te préviens, tu baves dessus je te la reprends.

A_lors que Rachel s'amuse à jeter la balle et à aller la chercher, il s'installe dans son fauteuil. Et, pour ne pas avoir à se relever pour lui courir derrière, il a pris soin de fermer la porte de communication._

_La petite est calme et a l'air de bien aimer sa balle. Il se demande subitement si elle la laissera facilement ; c'est qu'il y tient à sa balle !_

_Le temps passe tranquillement ; Rachel joue avec ses cubes et ses legos maintenant. Elle est sage, un miracle. Les yeux fermés, il imagine déjà ce qu'il va demander à Cuddy pour le récompenser de ses efforts. Sa jambe lui fait un peu mal, machinalement il masse sa cuisse._

- Ta bobo ?

_La petite voix de Rachel le tire de ses rêveries. Elle est à côté de lui et regarde, le sourcil froncé, sa cuisse. _

- Un peu, _il répond naturellement._  
- Te fé un bizou maguic, comme maman.

_Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que la petite lui fait un énorme bisou sur sa cuisse. Ensuite elle l'entoure de ses bras et pose sa tête contre. House ne sait plus quoi faire ou dire. Il maudit les enfants et leur spontanéité. Il ressent alors un drôle de sentiment….De la tendresse. Il rejette aussitôt cette idée…en vain._

_Il regarde rapidement par la porte vitrée. Personne, il est soulagé. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le voit ému par l'attitude d'une enfant de vingt mois. Rachel se redresse et le fixe droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.  
_  
- Va mieu ?  
- Oui, merci. Maman te fait toujours un bisou magique quand tu as mal ?  
- Vi._ Elle baille et se frotte les yeux._  
- Intéressant, je vais utiliser le truc, merci pour le tuyau. Mais en attendant viens par là. _Il l'attrape et la couche contre lui _; il est temps de faire ta sieste.

16h38, ascenseur n°1 :

- Calmez-vous Lisa, s'il y avait eu un problème, on vous aurait prévenue.  
- James, on parle de House!  
Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis à la garderie de l'hôpital ?  
- Rachel n'a pas l'habitude de voir d'autres enfants. Je n'avais pas le choix !  
- Je suis sûr que tout c'est bien passé.  
- J'espère pour lui !

_Wilson est amusé par l'attitude de Cuddy. Il est persuadé que House a su faire face. Pourtant le « oh non ! » de Cuddy quand elle voit l'attroupement devant le bureau de House lui fait perdre ses certitudes._

_Tout le monde s'écarte à l'arrivée des deux médecins. Cuddy entre dans le bureau et se fige ; Wilson, surpris par son arrêt brutal la bouscule. Mais lui aussi reste sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offre à eux._

_Ils dorment tous les deux. Rachel confortablement allongée sur lui, le bras de House la retenant. Elle a un pouce dans la bouche, et son autre main est dans celle du diagnosticien. _

_Wilson prend son portable et immortalise ce moment. Il a beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. Lisa essuie discrètement une larme.  
_  
- Venez, je crois que l'on peut les laisser tous les deux.  
- C'est…  
- Incroyable, _montrant les photos_, et moi je vais pouvoir me foutre de lui un moment.

_Cuddy tire les stores et ils quittent le bureau…_

**Fin**


End file.
